gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 368 - Revisiting the Elizabeth Era
Ch. 367 - Saving the Day Ch. 369 - Usual Suspects CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Relighting a Fire Travel to Macbeth Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Macbeth Time Warp 2. Front Yard Topiary Place 4 Da Vinci's Garden in the Garden 3. Simulating the Outcomes Return to Clockwork Box Find 12 hidden objects in Clockwork Box 4. Wonder of France Travel to Eiffel Tower Construction Paradox Find 6 differences in Eiffel Tower Construction Paradox 5. Fairy Forest Mushroom Have 3 Mushroom Patch in the Garden Upgrade 1 Da Vinci's Garden to Level 2 6. Ghost from the Past Return to Oberhofen Castle Garden Find 12 hidden objects in Oberhofen Castle Garden 7. Manipulating Fairies Travel to Travel to A Midsummer Nights Dream Find 12 hidden objects in A Midsummer Nights Dream 8. Leave no Stone Unturned Travel to Through the Never Time Loop Match 12 details in Through the Never Time Loop 9. Romance of the Century Travel to Stranger in Verona Find 12 hidden objects in Stranger in Verona 10. Mushrooms and Fireflies Upgrade 1 Mushroom Patch to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Da Vinci's Garden to Level 3 11. Historical Plays Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 368 scenes Have 1 Clos Luce in the Garden 12. Complete Artist Essentials Collect the Artist at Work and place it in your Garden 13. Da Vinci's Residence Upgrade 1 Clos Luce to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Mushroom Patch to Level 3 14. Renaissance Beauty Upgrade 1 Clos Luce to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Clos Luce to Level 5 15. Build the Romance in Verona Complete the Romance in Verona Wonder 16. Romance in Verona Upgrade the Romance in Verona to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Macbeth Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Macbeth Time Warp 3 Star A Midsummer Nights Dream Earn 3 stars in A Midsummer Nights Dream 3 Star Through the Never Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Through the Never Time Loop 3 Star Stranger in Verona Earn 3 stars in Stranger in Verona 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 368 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 368 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 368 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Relighting a Fire Ch.368/S.1 - Macbeth Time Warp There is a Time Warp in the Alternate Timeline. You're going to love this though! This is a thing of the past, isn't it? Wbo is rekindling this particular Shakespeare's play? Well, if it wasn't for you, this would have been a time-consuming task. So far, I found nothing suspicious. Anyway, we have a Paradox and a Time Loop to deal with. Will keep you posted. Quest:Simulating the Outcomes Ch.266/S.3 - Clockwork Box We have a lot to analyze. My brain is popping questions in quick successions. Now, our Time Society has the best security there is, penertrating it is next to impossible! No one knows where the Tesseracts were kept. Thomas, on the other hand, knows our location but won't remember a thing. Thanks to our new and powerful gadget at our disposal *The Memory Eraser* The only way to counter the gadget is to wear a proper sunglasses that blocks these rays. Need to speak with Thomas. Whole lot of dots to connect. Quest:Wonder of France Ch.368/S.2 - Eiffel Tower Construction Paradox Agent! We have Paradox to deal with. Can you and Borgsworth take care of it? Hmm... I wouldn't say that we crossed paths with the Eiffel Tower again! Well with our Timeline collapsing and rejuvenating itself, these kinds of anomalies are to be expected. I think that's that! Hopefully we won't stumble upon whole bunch of anomalies because of this Timeline phenomenon. Thanks, Agent! You've been very helpful today. A solid one, Agent! We just have to fix an upcoming Time Loop. Quest:Ghost from the Past Ch.267/S.1 - Oberhofen Castle Garden Fancy a sightseeing trip to Switzerland? You won't regret I am sure. We also have to work on a Time Loop, I have already been assigned with the task. We are supposed to simulate it, but something triggered the Time Loop unintentionally. Just like the earlier Time Warp, another illegal breach in one of the Timelines. Alright! We are clear. No suspicious activities or incredulous individuals. Time Thieves are at it again! They are circling around the historical artifacts and whatnot. Agent! Meet me at this place. We have to investigate something, I figure this could be a secret between us without letting others know. Quest:Manipulating Fairies Ch.368/S.3 - A Midsummer Nights Dream Long time no see, Agent! We have another Alternate Timeline case to deal with! What do we have here? Ooh, another Shakespeart's play! It's called *A Mid Summer Night's Dream*. It's about four young lovers who were being manipulated by the fairies in the forest. So much for something that looks cute and angelic. But I don't see anything unusual here, or am I missing something? We are checking this Alternate Timeline because of the Time Warp that was triggered earlier, it wouldn't happen out of the blue. The Earlier Time Warp suggests that someone entered the Alternate Timeline. Are these the Time Thieves at it again? Quest:Leave no Stone Unturned Ch.368/S.4 - Through the Never Time Loop Looks like I have been assigneed to fix a Time Loop. Not sure about the Time Loop part, but at least I get in work with a talented Agent! Nostalgic much, Agent? It was me who triggered the Time Loop! Don't be shocked, I have my reasons. The legend goes like there was a very recent occurrence of a man from Victorian London entering an Alternate Timeline. But our reports say that it was unintentional and he knew nothing. Let's assume that it was unintentional, but how can a common man enter Alternate Timeline? How did he get the Time Machine in the first place? Get ready to work on this again, Agent! If we rekindle an old case, it will for sure cause a Paradox. Quest:Romance of the Century Ch.368/S.5 - Stranger in Verona Now for my favorite part! It's Romeo and Juliet! There is the iconic Romeo reaching out for Juliet in the veranda! That is so romantic, isn't it? Strange reading of a Time Machine nearby, and... it's a moving Time Machine? The reading must be wrong, how can a Time Machine move constantly? Megan look! There is a man in a hoodie standing in the dark! That was strange! He was from our times, but what is he doing in the Alternate Timeline.